Don't Tread On Me
by Cresentdelma
Summary: Even rabbits will become aggressive if threatened enough...


**This is an idea that came to me randomly one night and imagine it would be more original since I've yet to find anything similar while browsing this site. I like to believe that Velvet is fully capable of getting aggressive should the time call for it. Whether or not she goes overboard with it is another matter that this story will explore. After all even rabbits will get aggressive if threatened...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For Velvet, today was just like any other day. While trying to eat her meal in the dining hall she found herself once again being the target of Cardin and his team who did there usual activity that mainly involved them having fun at her expense. Something that she didn't like but had more grown used to these days.<p>

However, today was actually different for a change. Instead of just taking it like before she ended up doing the last thing that anyone expected, herself included. While Cardin was giving one of her Faunus ears a tug as he liked to do, instead of trying to plead or reason with him she did the opposite.

It felt like the everyone in the room was staring at her after a loud noise echoed through the dining hall for a brief moment. The noise being the sound that was produced when giving someone a slap across the face which was exactly what she did. For the first time she had retaliated and honestly, it felt good.

Those that had been watching her getting bullied were most likely surprised as were Cardin's teammates. Cardin himself meanwhile had let go of her ear to focus on his cheek. From a glance it didn't seem like much, however it seemed likely that his pride was hurt more than his cheek was.

From the way he was looking at her she immediately realized that she had just made things worse for herself, dread replacing the momentary happiness she had for only a few short moments. She immediately stands up in an attempt to flee but Cardin's quick grip on her arm pulls her right back down to her seat.

Before she could begin pleading or reasoning like she normally did she found herself landing hard on the ground after Cardin had returned her slap with a punch. The combination of hitting the ground plus not being ready for it had left her stunned for the moment as she tasted her own blood in her mouth.

Looking up from her downed position it was very clear that she wasn't going to get out of this as she saw that Cardin was getting ready to demonstrate why he was the 'superior' one. Cardin's teammates seemed honestly surprised, but they obviously weren't going to stop what was going to happen either.

As a matter of fact it seemed like no one was going to come to her rescue at this moment. Her teammates and those that she considered friends weren't here since she came ahead of time and everyone else here either didn't want to get involved or were probably just eager to see a fight break out.

She was certain that some were eager to see a Faunus getting beaten down but that wasn't an important thought at the moment. As far as she knew she was pretty much going to end up in the infirmary this time unless her friends happened to arrived in time. Assuming she could last that long.

She closes her eyes and brings her arms up, bracing herself for the inevitable beating she was about to get. She didn't have the courage to continue from her initial slap and even if she did fight back she would most likely lose. Cardin's teammates would no doubt gang up on her as well. She was going to die today...

**_Don't Tread On Me._**

When she opened her eyes again the first thing she realized was that she was standing upright instead of lying down defending herself. What happened to Cardin and his group? Weren't they going to beat her up for standing up to them? Confusion slowly began to turn into realization as she looks around.

What catches her eyes first of all were her surroundings. While most of the dining hall was perfectly intact it seemed like the tables and benches around her were either misplaced or broken. Even some of the windows nearby appear to have been broken with either a table or a bench laying against it or through it.

It also seemed like some of the students had left the building. The ones that remained were all keeping their distance from her, not wanting to get close, but also not wanting to look away. What in the world was going on? Why were they all staring at her like that? She turns her gaze downward next.

The sight that greets her eyes was easily the most gruesome thing that she had ever seen. It was Cardin, only he was laying on the ground instead of her and it looked like he had been beaten to death. Blood, scratches and bruises could be seen alongside the fact that it looked like several bones were broken as well.

She couldn't exactly tell what the extent of the damage was, but she knew for a fact that he was in need of immediate care. Even if she didn't like him she couldn't just leave him like this. Why hasn't anyone come to help he yet? Surely no one hated him enough that they would let him die like this.

Wait... Could it be... This was her fault? How could she be responsible? She would never do such a thing! Even if she was threatened she would never go so far like this! There was no way she was the one that hurt Cardin! On top of that why did it feel like she was lifting something heavy?

Looking up she sees that she is holding up one of the dining hall tables by the short end, appearing ready to bring it down on whoever was in front of her as soon as she swung it. No, she looked as if she was about to bring it down on Cardin had she not come to her senses just then.

More confusion flooded her body as she wonders how she was even able to hold up the table for it must've weighed a quite a bit. The confusion slowly turns into horror as she fully realized what she going to do. Realizing that if she had slammed the table down on Cardin she would've killed him for sure!

She lets the table drop to the side, her body suddenly feeling exhausted as she drops onto her knees. Her gaze remains fixed on Cardin, wondering if the boy was even breathing anymore. Wouldn't be a surprise if he was dead looking at how beat up he was. Did she really do that to him?

She looks at her hands, seeing that they're covered in blood and was she seeing flesh stuck under her nails? She then realizes that something was in her mouth and pulls it out, gagging when she sees that she pulled out some more flesh from her mouth. Did she really claw and bite him to this extent?

No, that wasn't all that happened. Taking into the damaged tables and benches plus the windows she must've been picking them up and swinging them around. Who knows how many times she may have beaten Cardin with the furniture alone outside of using her body? No, this can't be happening...

Come to think of it what happened to Cardin's teammates? She hadn't seen them when looking around before. Did they run away or did she beat them up? For all she knew they could be underneath the scattered tables and benches, if thrown outside when she thought about the broken windows.

She looks away from Cardin and instead focuses her attention on the room around her, focusing on the students still present in the area. Her heart sank more when she noticed expressions of fear being focused directly at her, not looking at her as a freak anymore. They were looking at her like she was a monster.

A monster that was even worse than a Grimm which was a horrible position to be in. Despite how many times she had seen other students fight the Grimm, she's never seen them display such a level of fear towards them that they're showing to her right now. How far had she fallen to deserve such a look?

Even though she couldn't remember anything she was able to piece together what had happened from the evidence around her. Nothing needed to be said for it was ultimately clear that she was responsible for the mess that was made and for the state that Cardin was currently in. She had finally fought back.

In truth, it wasn't so much that she had fought back. It would seem that she had went on a rampage instead, doing far more than what she should've done. Feeling her strength returning to her, she immediately got back onto her feet and ran out of the dining hall as fast as she could.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with what she had done, but she just couldn't face it at the moment. She needed time to think and to hopefully remember what she had exactly done. She kept running, hoping that the blood flowing to her brain would help her to remember something, anything.

She just ran aimlessly through the long hallways of the school, not having any destination in mind. She would simply stop wherever she was once she had run out of stamina or when she gets caught by someone else. It wouldn't be too long now, news travels through the school pretty fast despite its size.

Eventually, she finds the door that leads into the library and passes through it, slowing to a stop as she takes a quick look around. It seemed mostly empty at the moment due to it being lunchtime and those that were already here weren't likely going to pay any attention to her being busy with other things.

She walks over to one of the empty tables in one of the far corners, feeling relieved that no one was there as she takes a seat and lays her head down. She felt so exhausted and all she really wanted to do was sleep. That's it, she would sleep and if anyone came for her they would wake her up.

Until then she might as well would stay put and sleep so that it would be easier for her to be found...

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever happened to her shall be explained in time, but as you have seen you shouldn't tread on rabbits...<strong>


End file.
